


TTR: Hammer of the Gods

by JWade



Series: TTR: Team Trickster's Revenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/pseuds/JWade
Summary: What happened when Gabriel sent Astra and Raine after Kali during Hammer of the Gods.





	TTR: Hammer of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is courtesy of trickstersgirl1313.

Raine and Astra were puttering around Lansing Michigan, doing what they do best, handing out justice with a twist. They had already knocked a banker with sticky fingers down a few pegs, and he was enjoying his nice new accommodations in his cardboard box under the overpass. They were even nice enough to draw five stars on it for him. The remains of the cop who used his job to cover the fact that he was a serial killer were just found last night. They called him the fetal slasher, since he always preyed on pregnant women, cutting the baby out of their stomach before killing them. Now they were putting the final plans in place for the high school bully that was really starting to go too far. They never got to do anything to him though because before they could, they got a call from Loki asking for some assistance. Neither of them hesitated to drop everything and immediately transport themselves to his side. 

They found their mentor sitting in the backseat of an old Impala and they blinked at him curiously, wondering what on earth they were doing here of all places. They could feel the power radiating from the area, even one being far more powerful than any god they’d met. It felt familiar to them, but they couldn’t quite place it. “Okay, I’m gonna make a long story short since we don’t have time for the long one,” Loki told them. “Lucifer is in there and has Kali, Sam, and Dean pinned down. I’m gonna go get them out, but then I need you girls to go after Kali and wipe her memory of the fact that I’m an archangel before she has a chance to tell anyone.”

“How the hell did she find out you’re an archangel?!” Astra asked in shock, remembering the day that they found out. They had just been finishing up their apprenticeship and Loki called them in for a discussion. It was a rather emotional conversation. He talked about how they were as good as his own daughters and as such they deserved to know his secrets. He let his power free and told them of his origins and how he had left heaven and why and most importantly, that no one except for Odin knew what he was, and no one could ever know. He told them that if they ever got in over their head, they were to pray to him immediately, either as Loki or as Gabriel. They had found it hilarious, and considered it a great prank on the entire administration. And now everything was threatening to unravel if this news got out. 

“We don’t have time for the full catch-up here kiddos,” Loki said amusedly. “I need to get in there before there’s no one left to save.”

“You have a plan to get out though right?” Raine asked worriedly. They knew the danger of him going up against another archangel. The one thing in the universe that could match him for power. 

“Come on. Who do you think you’re talking to?” he said as though it should be obvious. When they didn’t seem much more relaxed, he smiled and pulled them in for a quick hug. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. Trust me.”

“Okay. We’ll go after Kali once she leaves and make sure your secret is safe. You can count on us,” Astra promised. 

“I know I can,” Loki told them proudly. “If you want the full info, meet me at the homestead later. Gotta run,” he said, hopping out of the car and heading inside. 

It was a few minutes later that they saw Sam, Dean and Kali coming out, and heading for the car that they were in, sitting invisibly now. As they drove down the road, Astra put a hand on Kali’s head to start modifying her memories, and also trying to find out how she learned Loki’s secret so they could make sure it didn’t happen again. Like Raine was better at healing, Astra’s skill lied in memory manipulation. While she was working on that, Raine was making sure that the hunters in the front seat didn’t notice anything. 

Thankfully, they learned that Kali had figured out who Loki was from watching his confrontation with the Winchesters a few months ago. Apparently, she had been spying on him to see if it was worth bringing him in to help with the apocalypse situation. Astra wiped that entire episode from her mind and then kept moving forward, scanning everything for any thought of Loki being Gabriel and deleted any mention of it in her thoughts. It also involved deleting her entire plan to resolve the apocalypse since they involved using the archangels against each other, but she learned that anyone that she’d shared the fact that she had a plan at all with had been in that room and were already dead, so they didn’t have anymore lose ends to chase. Learning that Odin had been one of them was a hard blow, but they didn’t have time to mourn right now. She just hoped that Loki’s eagerness for revenge didn’t get him in more trouble than he could get out of. 

It took her almost an hour to finish and then she deleted the information about her and Raine being there also, knowing that they had been sensed by the goddess before Astra began her work. The second she withdrew from Kali’s mind, she and Raine disappeared. The goddess wouldn’t have felt more than just a flicker of power, and she disappeared right after them, leaving the vials of Winchester blood behind. 

Astra and Raine headed immediately for Loki’s homestead. They both had a bad feeling in the pit of their stomach that they couldn’t shake. They walked in and took a seat on his couch and waited for him. Even after they moved out, he had insisted that they were welcome anytime and they should still consider it their home. The first time they’d actually knocked before coming in, they were repaid with a bucket of ice water dumped on their heads, so they got the hint. 

After the first hour, they started pacing the room nervously. By the end of the second hour they were debating going back to check on him. “I don’t know. What if he’s still in the middle of pulling off whatever plan he had?” Raine asked worriedly when Astra suggested it. 

“What plan could he possibly have against an archangel that would take this long?” Astra asked impatiently. “The only possible plan would be to escape and evade, maybe faking his own death, but that would be pretty quick, even if he was waiting for Kali and the hunters to get away first.”

“Ok, how about this. We do a quick pop in and disappear, just long enough to sense if they’re still there. If not, we go in and have a look around,” Raine suggested and Astra agreed. 

When their ‘flyby’ revealed that the place was empty, they went back and landed again at the front door and walked in. They winced at all the blood coating the walls and body parts lying around, not wanting to try and consider which ones were Odin’s and especially not whether any of them were Loki’s. It didn’t take them long to find the ballroom and Raine let out a scream of denial as she teleported herself the last few feet to Loki’s body, falling to her knees next to it. 

Astra was just frozen in the doorway, unable to look away. “Is it…is he…” She knew that Raine would be able to tell if it was really him or just a fake since she was in contact with the body. The fact that she was still crying and clutching at him didn’t bode well but she needed to hear the words. When her sister didn’t respond she walked over slowly, still in shock and put a hand on her sister’s shoulder. 

“It…it’s really him…he…he’s gone,” she finally managed to answer. 

“No…” Astra whispered her own denials, feeling her heart shatter at the loss of her mentor…her whole world. Only her hand on her sister’s shoulder was keeping her anchored now. 

“Well, well, well. I expected someone to come back for him, but I wasn’t expecting two baby demi-gods,” a voice drawled from behind them. In their grief they hadn’t even noticed the arrival of Lucifer. 

Astra let out an animalistic growl and lunged for the archangel, not caring that it would mean her death, she just wanted to get a piece of him first. Luckily her sister was a little smarter and caught her around the waist before she got far and yanked her back, putting a hand on Loki’s arm and taking him with them as she teleported them all away. “What the hell, Raine?!” Astra snapped once they reappeared back at Loki’s homestead. 

“Are you crazy? He could have slaughtered us in the blink of an eye! You saw what he did to the others and they were full gods! He was just playing with us. If I hadn’t gotten us out of there when I did, you know he would have thrown up some wards to block us from leaving,” Raine snapped back at her. 

Astra deflated at that. Since when was Raine the logical one? Astra finally felt the tears start to flow as her legs couldn’t hold her up anymore and she fell to her knees next to Loki’s body. She felt her sister’s arms wrap around her and the two of them grieved together. The rest of their family felt their grief and appeared at their sides a few minutes later. Crow and Dragon perching on their shoulders and Cat and Savannah on their laps as they too paid their respects to who they all considered to be their patriarch. 

Once they were able to move again, they buried his body on the hill by the pond. It was always his favorite place and headed back inside. By silent agreement, they went to their old room and sat down. Neither of them wanted to leave this place. They felt closer to Loki here. Over the next few months, a lot of their stuff found their way from their own house to Loki’s. They refused to move any of his stuff, so most of their bigger things were left behind. They only brought what they could fit in their room. Otherwise, everything was still exactly the way Loki left it. One or both of them could often be found in Loki’s room, just sitting on his bed and staring blankly at the wall, but those times were fewer and fewer as time went on.


End file.
